


Invisible

by RogueNB427



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Non-Canon Relationship, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Wolf!Addison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueNB427/pseuds/RogueNB427
Summary: Seabrook is a small town with a large amount of supernatural activity. From Zombies to Werewolves, to Aliens and Ghosts. They've got a bit of everything. Addison Wells just wants to fit in. That's all she asks. As she starts her sophomore year with white hair, some minor anxiety issues, and a deep-rooted feeling of not knowing what she is, all it takes is one run-in with a wolf to get the ball rolling. Turns out Seabrook's got a whole lot more than just a desperate love of Cheer. It's got secrets too.
Relationships: Bonzo/Bree (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S), Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Wyatt Lykensen & Addison Wells, Zed Necrodopoulus & Addison Wells
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Home Sweet Seabrook

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Hello, How are you? Minor character note here. I fell in love with the concept of Disney's Zombies way back in the first movie. I think they're cheesy and about as subtle as an elephant, but with the second movie, I really started to appreciate the Lore. I think it's so interesting that they are slowly introducing new mystical creatures into this fictional human town that seems too good to be true, and this story delves more into that idea. That being said I do hope you take my apology when I say that all the characters are slightly OC from their movie counterparts. I wanted to flesh them out into real characters and make them seem more realistic. Think, "ZOMBIES meets Riverdale" if that helps you catch my train of thought. Don't forget to leave a comment if you like it, or have any suggestions! Kay, kudos! Bye!

* * *

Watching the trees rush past in a blur, Addison couldn't focus. Hands shaking, the sound of the wolves howling filled her ears. She could see them in the woods with her. She could see their teeth and their eyes. Picking at her nails, she shivered, the face of one wolf, in particular, catching her off guard. He was young, looking about her age, with a rugged grin that seemed to falter as he saw her. Dark hair with a blond streak, dark eyes, and a handsome face. The way he looked at her, in particular, was just… odd.

‘How strange’ she thought, recalling that just fifteen minutes ago Zed had asked her out to Prawn, gotten hit by the bus, which had then crashed into the forbidden forest, revealing the werewolves to the world. It wasn’t the most classy way of letting the town in on the secret, but at least now she knew she wasn’t crazy. She let out a breath, moving to sit on her hands as she watched the trees flutter past from the window. 

...

Addison had already known about the existence of the Werewolves in Seabrook, and she had since she was about nine. A small grin flashed over her face in recollection; she could almost hear the wind in her hair from that night. A camping trip, just her and her dad. Strict orders from her mom to stay out of the forbidden forest and keep to the trails went right out the window as her father set up camp. Wanting to help, she went to look for wood for the fire.

And that was when she saw them. Three little kids about her age, running around with sticks like swords. The boy, already taller than his sister, swung the stick back and forth, his dark hair betrayed by a small streak of blonde growing from the front. The older girl, dark-skinned and much wilder in her movements, hopped and jumped around the trees and rocks, growling, and giggling with glee. she was followed closely by the younger girl, with brown and blond hair braided back into buns.

She’d wanted to join them…

Stepping out from the rocks where she’d stood, she called over to them with a stick of her own, “Hi, what’s your name!”

Addison hummed in memory, recalling the way that their eyes had glowed, the boy pushing his sisters behind him almost instantly, “Who are you?” He flashed his teeth at her, still dull and growing in.

“I’m Addi!” She waved, brushing the dirt from her flower-printed jeans and a pink shirt. “Can I play with you?”

The boy tilted his head, seemingly surprised at her courage, his body movements looking like a no. But that was when the girl popped her head out from behind, “You want to play?”

Addison nodded, “I brought my own stick!”

Taking a step out from behind her brother, the young girl seemed to sniff the air. “I’ve never played with a human before…”

“What do you mean?”

Her brother walked towards her, a hand pressing against the girl’s shoulder, “We’re werewolves… mama and Papa says we shouldn’t play with humans cause they’re scary…” 

Addison crossed her arms with a pout, “I’m not scary.”

The older girl giggled, "She's like a little wolf Wy, she's not gonna hurt us." 

The memory was hazy and yet clear as day. They’d played for about an hour until her father finally realized she was missing, calling into the forest for her to return. They never told her their names – the wolves – but they did give her a gift. A small necklace that matched theirs. It was small and round, a white oval stone wrapped in golden wire. 

She’d never worn it, for fear of her father or mother taking it away like they always used to do. Strange… now that she was sixteen, she had at least hoped to see them again. But no… every year after that, Addison never saw the wolves. And so, as all good things do, they faded from her mind, but she never forgot them.

...

Leaning back into the seat of the bus, Addison sighed. Her boyfriend adjusted his arm to fit around her shoulder, grunting slightly. He was sore from falling off the bus, his arm already bruising slightly, though it was covered mostly by his shirt. Sleeping with his head against the window, he smiled as they both relaxed.

Her heart still soared with him and his wacky creativity. Though his antics about constantly wanting to fit in did get on her nerves, she and Zed had a surprisingly good relationship. For most teens, a long relationship constituted about two months…. Addison sighed happily as she realized that it’d be a year exactly in about a week. Excitement wasn’t exactly the right word; she felt accomplished. Like maybe her first love would be her last. She chuckled to herself, It was possible.

The bus rolled through the gates of the town, Seabrook’s lighthouse shining proudly over the valley. The students, waking up from their naps and shutting off their music or shows, began to talk, and talk about various things. Most of it was about the Werewolf sighting in the woods. Not that it bothered Addison much. No one was going to believe it.

They couldn't... 

\---

SMACK The town council cheered and cheered. Addison’s mouth gaped like a fish, the anti-monster laws were back in effect, as if - after everything with the zombies - her mom hadn’t really changed… “Mom, this isn’t fair!”

Zed looked like he wanted to chime in and agree, but as he did, she practically cringed at his reasoning. “But that means Prawn is canceled!”

Her cousin clapped him on the back, hopping up to the platform with a smirk. “Just for Zombies…”

“That’s ridiculous!” Her boyfriend cried, “Why do we get punished for those furballs!”

Addison frowned, her stomach twisting as she tried to argue. Slow dull pain drifted through her abdomen, sending the poor cheerleader into a dizzy haze. Zed was turned around, arguing with Bucky, so when a cold small hand grabbed hers, she took the best guess. “Eliza?”

“Whoa there…” The green-haired girl cooed, “Come on, let’s get down to the bathroom.”

The movement hurt; in the slowing setting sun, the moonlight was slowly beginning to enter through the tall arching windows of the town council building, and Addison pretended not to notice the way her eyes kept lingering on its cool blue light. The hall to the bathroom was lined with windows on one side, their candycane striped glow softly dancing over the tops of her converse and ankles. “Come on Addi, don’t yak on me please?”

Eliza pushed the stall door open for her, Addison falling to her knees at the porcelain, trembling terribly. Another set of footsteps entered the bathroom, Bree’s voice following. “I got your text, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Addi…” The conversation faded in and out of the blonde’s ears, “-I don’t know, she started looking real pale, swaying and she looked like she was going to fall over.”

Pain blossomed in her chest as Addison lurched, losing the contents of her stomach and then some. Spitting, she nearly lost her balance against the wall, “I need water…”

Bree held out a bottle. “Already covered girl.”

“Did you eat anything today?” Eliza rose a brow, moving to open the window in the corner of the room. Blue moonlight shimmered over the tile like diamonds.

“Uh…” Addison stared at the light, “Uh.. nothing out of the ordinary…” She squinted towards the light, her whole body wanting to be under it. “I ate at the camp, then on the bus, I had a sandwich.” She glanced between her two best friends, standing in and next to the light with no consequence. ‘Could they not feel that? The way the light was moving and shifting as if alive. She'd always loved the moon before but now was different. Now she needed to be under the light...

She shifted into a standing position, Bree holding out a hand to help her. “I was with her… there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary today.”

Eliza nodded, flushing the toilet, and stepping back. Bree leaned the blonde against the handrail, “Hold on, let me get you some paper towels.”

She left, Addison stepping fully into the moonlight on instinct. Eliza’s hand went to steady her, "I'll be right back let me help Bree."

She nodded, the moonlight swirling around her as she held her head in her hands. A warmth grew from her chest, making it easier to breathe. Leaning back against the stall, she felt the warmth grow. Traveling down her veins in her fingers to the way she wiggled her toes. It blossomed and bloomed like fire around her heart, eyes closing in contentment. She heard the two girls talking behind her, Eliza walking back.

"Here you go Adds-" To all their surprise, the young zombie yelped, jumping back. “Mother of Lime Soda!”

Addison tilted her head, eyes open now, feeling the light tingle gently against her skin, almost as if welcoming her. Small bubbles of light popped around them, and Addison hopped away confused. “What? What is it?”

Eliza shook her head, “What do you mean what?! It's you!"

"What?! What's wrong with me?"

"No, no you’re fine! Um... You look great…” the zombie glanced out the stall to the sink, whisper yelling through her teeth. “BREE.”

Stepping forward, Addison realized with a start that her dizziness was gone. She felt stronger, quicker. Her motions more fluid, and her stomach louder as it growled. “What’s wrong?”

That was when Bree saw her. The dark-skinned girl dropping her towels and gaping like a fish. “Oh my god, Addi… were-were-" Eliza elbowed her, shaking her head, "Where'd you get those jeans?! They're so cute!"

Addison was shaking now, she could practically smell the fear and confusion in the room. Not only that, but she'd been wearing her cheer uniform. Not jeans...

"what… what happened?” Her legs moving practically on auto to the mirror, Eliza stepped forwards right after her. “What are you guys talking abo-” "No wait, Addi don't!"

The cheerleader froze at her reflection. Black jeans with a dark grey tank, she still wore her converse. But other than that, the girl in the mirror was… different. She shook her head, the reflection copying. Longer silver-blue hair fell loose around her shoulders, with glittering silver freckles across her nose. Her blue-grey eyes were softly glowing, and her teeth and nails had sharpened. She had fangs. She had fangs and well-manicured claws, and the air in the room began to thin. “Mother of madness…” Addison breathed, her body flinching when the girl in the mirror moved with her. The girl in the mirror was a werewolf…

“How?!” She turned back to Eliza and Bree. Her friends shrugged, watching as their now silver-haired team-captain tugged anxiously at her hair. “This isn’t good. I knew something was different about me, but I never thought I was part werewolf…” She froze, releasing her hair, “But then again, maybe I’m not human at all, maybe I’m adopted.”

“ **Addi**.” Eliza grappled for her hands, holding them tight. “Hey, listen to me, breathe okay.” She tugged Addison’s hands towards her, “Whatever you are, we’ll figure this out… okay? But first, you need to calm down... you're biting your lip bloody with that thought process.”

Bree nodded, “Here, you can put this on to hide your hair.” She said, tossing the silverette an oversized hoodie. It was dark green with zombie patches on both sleeves, smelling of iron, brass, and a soft kind of citrus. 

“Is this Bonzo’s?” Addison asked, already knowing the answer due to her nose. She sniffed awkwardly at that realization, watching as Eliza went to the door to make sure no one was there. Bree nodded shyly.

“He finally asked me to Prawn on the bus, after we crashed.” She flushed, grinning wide despite the current situation. Not that Addison minded, she loved seeing her friends happy. “I guess almost dying clears the mind.”

The silverette nodded, pulling on the hoodie, and tucking her hair into a low ponytail in the hood. “I’m sure it does.”

“Come on, there’s no one in the hallway now,” Eliza called, ushering her friends out and towards the foyer. “If anyone asks, we went to grab an ice cream, and we left early because the bus ride was just oh so traumatic.”

Bree chuckled, “Deal… Coach’s froyo, or the Seabrook Sorbet?”

"Coach. Always." Eliza grinned, fist-bumping the geeky cheerleader. 

Addison walked quickly behind the two girls, out the front door, and into the still setting sun. The moon was high behind them, huge and blue, while the streetlights buzzed and welcomed the night. She couldn’t help but feel herself shiver, hearing wolves howling in the distant forest. “Do you think I’m stuck looking like this until we figure out what happened?”

Without missing a beat, Eliza shook her head, “I think once we figure out what triggers the transformation, we can change you back.”

“I hope you’re right…” Addison huffed, feeling her fangs brush lightly against her slightly bloody lip. They were sharp. Her claws, as they dug into her palm, were sharp. Questions about her parents and what they'd say rose in the back of her mind. She had to go to school tomorrow... and Zed. She sighed, pulling the hood lower. “I really hope you’re right.”


	2. An Unrequited Appetite

Green mint-brain ice cream with chocolate syrup, nuts, and sprinkles. Addison stared at the dripping mess of her boyfriend's choice of dessert with disgust, and her stomach rolled and grumbled. She frowned, hoping to God he wouldn't hear it. She didn't want to freak him out. Not now. Not today.

It’d been two days since the incident at the town hall and Bree and Eliza had been texting her constantly, the strange events of that night still swirling in all their heads.

She stared absently towards the forest, her hands playing with the necklace in her pocket. Small and oval, it was a pure white stone wrapped in gold wire. A gift from the wolves from her childhood, she had slipped it on when they’d reached her house. Bree, Eliza, and Addison had then all watched in mute shock as her eyes, teeth, ears, face, and hair went back to normal. The stone had glowed a vibrant blue at the energy. And when she took it off again, there was no transformation…

It was odd. Very odd. She glanced down at her half-eaten yogurt, not hungry for it, and yet starving for something she wouldn’t throw up. She knew she wasn’t fully human. But even worse than suddenly being transformed into a werewolf was the side effect of not being able to eat normal food.

Eliza guessed it was because her body was still reacting to the change… while Bree had suggested that she try eating things that weren’t overly manufactured. Addison huffed, biting her nail as she stared into the trees. Finding something that wasn’t fake in Seabrook was about as easy as finding answers about anything supernatural.

Her phone buzzed and she glanced down at it, already knowing it was Eliza from the buzzing tone.

_Hey, so I searched the Library, and they only have two books about Werewolves, you want the good news or the bad news first?_

_Bad News._ Addison typed back, taking a sip of her water before glancing back at Zed.

"-and so I told Bree about the idea, and she agreed to come if you could as well. What do you say?"

Addison jolted; her face flushed as she realized that her boyfriend had been talking all this time. Zed, having not noticed her discomfort yet, was watching her expectantly for an answer. "Uhh..." She shrugged, trying to recall what they had been talking about. Prawn? It’d been all he could talk about recently. “I don't know, I guess I could go." The phone buzzed again.

_The books are children’s tales._

_I swear this town erased them from history or something, Addi, there’s nothing here._

Zed laughed, reaching across the table to take her hand reassuringly, “I thought you were excited? This is Prawn, it's our first official dance together with Zombies included, and going out after to eat is like... the most human tradition I can think of."

She grimaced slightly, gut harshly twisting so that Addison had to sit straight. She was _hungry._ “I am excited… I’m just being realistic. With the Anti – Monster laws in place still, we still don’t know if you can go.”

He clasped her hand in his, “Yeah… That’s why I was asking you about the idea of eating together afterward.”

“So you’re not going to fight it?”

He tilted his head, “I mean… no. I’m not Eliza, but I’m not sure there’s much I can do with the threat of blood-thirsty werewolves in Seabrook.”

Addison flinched slightly, “Right…” _Not that she was a furball or anything._

Zed rose a brow at her silence, finally settling down the monstrous dessert. "Addi, I’ll find a way to get us into Prawn.”

“Or we could skip it together?”

He was quick to argue. “I’m not letting you skip Prawn. It’s Prawn.”

She bit her cheek, wanting to argue and point out that it was just the sophomore year dance. It wasn’t anything like the senior's Prawn, where they rented out space down at the beach for an entire night. Not to mention, she had other ‘bigger’ things on her mind at the moment. She gripped the hem of her white skirt under the table, her sudden anxiety about the situation both familiar and overwhelming. Her nerves bunched and tensed, picking at the fabric.

Addison almost fell from her chair as she felt her fangs suddenly beginning to sharpen against her lip. Grabbing her phone, she quickly typed back a message to Eliza, before grinning toothlessly.

"Thanks, Zed..." She nodded, forcing herself to stand and throw away the half-eaten yogurt. "I’ll think about it, I should be getting home soon!”

Zed stuck his spoon in his mouth, sucking it clean before tossing it in the trash to follow her. “Hold up!” The door jingled on the way out, filling her with just the right kind of sensory overload that pushed her to leave faster. She could feel her nails sharpening, the bits of her hair visible to her slowing beginning to change.

"Shit…" She huffed, not meaning to curse, but the door was moving too slow for her liking. She hated feeling like this. 

"You okay Addi?" Zed rose a brow, pushing the door open all the way from over her head. She nodded, quickly pulling her long hair into a ponytail, and pulling up her hood on her jacket.

The necklace buzzed against her palm inside the pocket. “I’m just cold…” Addison sighed as the evening sun gently kissed her brow, her shoulders visibly relaxing. She stuck her hands into her pockets, walking down the street so that no one saw her fangs or eyes.

“Feel better?”

"I don't know, Zed..." she admitted honestly, glancing nervously up and down the street. Where was Eliza?

Zed’s eyes softened, his lanky arms pulling her into him for a hug. “Are you still worried about those wolves?”

Addison shrugged, stuffing her hands into her jacket, her mind racing. “No…”

She felt his hand press against her head, his lips kissing her brow. “You know you’re safe right? Those fleabags wouldn’t dare come to Seabrook with your father on the Z-patrol.”

Something about that made her shiver, pulling away from his cold body to walk down the street. He hadn’t noticed her appearance yet… “You’re probably right…”

Best to play along… she could hear him following her. "Addi what's going on?"

"Ah you know… just teenage angst." She teased, but he refused to budge. Her gut twisted, and she rushed to change the subject. She heard another pair of footsteps in the distance, a part of her hoping it would be a distraction. “The wolves… I’m not scared of them…”

“Really? They sure freaked me out.” Zed glanced down at her, reaching for her hand. Addison saw his movement and pulled away so that he wouldn’t see or feel her claws. She didn’t need to see his face to feel the confusion and hurt that stunned him as she did.

“Addison…” his voice was quiet now, careful to be heard, but not forceful enough to reveal his shock.

She grinned painfully, about to speak.

“Addison!”

Both teens turned around, seeing Eliza running towards them from across the street. She was carrying her bag, her computer tucked under one arm. “I came as fast as I could!” Her dark eyes glanced between the blonde and Zed, her old friend looking dejected. “Hey, Zed!”

“Hey, Eliza… what’re you doing here?”

The younger zombie grinned, “Oh… I came to tell Addi that she left her project at the school,” Eliza placed a hand on Addison’s wrist, slipping an object over her arm. It was cold and pulsing with similar energy to the stone in her pocket, but to both their relief Addison felt her fangs disappearing.

“What project?” He asked, walking closer to them, with an arm around his girlfriend.

Addison grinned, pulling down her hood and leaning into him, “It’s a secret!”

Eliza, however, gasped. Laughing it off as best she could, she pointed ruffled her hand in her own hair. “Hey Zed, I think the coach was looking for you too. When I went back for the project, he asked me where you were.”

“Really?” Zed tilted his head, eyes bouncing up the hill towards the school “Is he still there right now?”

Eliza nodded, “I can walk Addi home if you wanna run back there…”

“Ah, it’s probably not important.” He shrugged, rubbing his Z-band.

“I don’t know dude, he looked ready to burn your uniform… he said something about practice today being a bust.”

Zed gasped, grabbing at his green hair. “There was practice today!!?”

Addison nodded along with Eliza, getting the message as she pulled back up the hood. “Go Zed, I’ll have Eliza walk me home!”

He turned around, that adorable puppy-dog look on his face. “You sure?”

She smirked, rising to her toes to kiss his cheek. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The tall lanky zombie hesitated, before nodding. “Alright Adds. Get home sleep.”

___

Both girls waved towards the retreating footballer, waiting until the moment that he disappeared around the corner to emotionally deflate. 

"Addison your hair, it's still blue." 

"What did you put on my wrist?" Addison pulled up her jacket sleeve seeing a bracelet cuffed there that hadn't been before. 

"It's a dampener... an old version of the Z-band," She bit at her nails, "It was supposed to suppress all your wolf-ness though... UGH, I don't know why it didn't work." 

Addison pulled down her hood and slipped off the bracelet. Instantly her fangs and claws returned. The necklace buzzed in her hands as she slipped it on, the stone glowing. "And now this thing isn't working either..." 

Eliza shrugged, pulling her friend farther down the road towards Addison's street. "I don't know Addi. But we might have to start thinking that this could be permanent." 

"NO, it can't be." She spun around, her eyes flashing slightly. 

This surprised Eliza, seeing the young peppy cheerleader with sliver hair, claws, and teeth. She stepped back, almost in fear, if not for what happened next. Addison clutched her chest, her necklace and eyes flickering green as she coughed. The young zombie grabbed her before she could fall. "We need to find the wolves, Addi, this is not good..." 

Addison shook her head tiredly, her appearance dimming until she was somewhere in-between human and wolf. "I have cheer captain try-outs tomorrow... and the Rally. I can't miss it for something like this." 

"Addison you're sick. And nobody in this god-damn town knows how to fix you." She gestured to her form. "I mean seriously, we need to find the wolves." 

Glaring at the ground as they walked up Addison's street, the silverette sighed, "Fine. Tomorrow, after school" 

"Addi..." 

"I'll be fine Liz..." She opened the door to her house, "I promise." 


	3. What's written on the cave is Prophecy...

The trees flew past in a rush of adrenaline, filling his bones with life as he ran and ran. The air cool to the skin, his breath began to fog, and the forest began to thin ever slightly to reveal a mound of stones, blue light flooding from within. Never slowing, he ran and lept up the side of the mound, swinging on the trees to gain better height. No trees to crowd the clearing around him, his nails caught on the rock with a sharp piercing shriek. The wolf-pups hopped up at the sound, giggling when they saw who it was. Not that they could reach this spot yet. It was too high up and far too dangerous. Their mothers and fathers would never let the youngest of the pack be so reckless with so few of them left. Nevertheless, he clicked his tongue in contentment, here he was. With the best view in Seabrook. 

"You know that we have a front door right?" 

He glanced down at the sound of his older sister's voice. "But that ruins the fun, Willa."

"Wyatt..." She warned, crossing her arms and glaring up at him from the small balcony area where she stood. Where the younger pups had been as well. 

"Alright, alright... just give me a second. All that running made me tired." 

Willa rolled her eyes, leaning onto the railing with an eyebrow raised. "Did you see her?" 

"The white-haired girl?" Wyatt nodded, "Yes... she's definitely one of us... though I really think-" "NO." 

He glared down at his sister, who shook her head, "She's not the Great Alpha, she's not the infamous Arctic wolf..." 

Wyatt groaned, sliding down the rock and landing next to her. "But she's not a normal werewolf... I mean, when I saw her today, she had her fangs without the moonstone." 

"How close were you?" 

"I was at the cafe table without my moonstone on, I'm not an idiot." He ignored her amused eyebrow at that comment, "Okay just hear me out."

Willa nodded, "What." 

"We go to the school tomorrow, find her, and talk to her. If she is the Great Alpha, then perfect. We're all saved. If not, then we help her by letting her join our pack." 

The dark-skinned alpha fluffed her hair. "I don't trust her..." 

Wyatt nodded, rubbing at his chest slightly. There was a slight pain in the middle of his forehead, running to the spot directly above his heart. He pinched the space between his eyes with a sigh, "I know... I don't trust her either. But we are running out of options sister..." 

"You used to have Wynter's optimism," Willa shook her head, referencing their younger sister, "I hate it when you're right." 

"So we leave tomorrow morning?" 

"Not exactly..." She shook her head, claws reaching over to tap Wyatt's moonstone. "You're of the few that still have a lot of power in your stone. I want you to find and meet Addison as a human, and gauge her thoughts on werewolves in general." 

"What about you?" Wyatt scratched his pointed ear, leaning back on the wall of the cave, a hand pressed against his collarbone. 

"We'll go tonight, and hide until morning." She smirked, glancing towards the valley view. "That way, if she trusts you enough, she'll be faster to trust us." 

The brunette raised one of his dark brows, the blonde puff in the front of his hair blowing slightly in the wind. "Try not to sound so sinister will you? We need them not to be on high alert?" 

Willa rolled her eyes, "Just get ready... I hear school starts at seven sharp." 

___

Wyatt rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, waiting at the front of the school with anxious energy. It was six-thirty in the morning, students walking back and forth, human and zombie alike. He tugged awkwardly on the collar of his shirt, having "borrowed" it from a nearby Zombie house. Long-sleeve to hide his tattoos, it was a dark red jacket with a dark yellow shirt of his own underneath. His moonstone stored safely in one of the zippered pockets, he resisted the urge to take it out and put it on. 

He ran his fingers together, frowning at the dullness of his nails. It only took one quick swipe of his tongue over his teeth to remind him of his lack of fangs. Glaring at his reflection in the windows of the school, he wanted to growl. "Man this sucks..." 

"What sucks?" 

He spun around, coming face to face with the girl he'd come to meet. Only... she still looked like she had the night before. Her long silver-blue hair was tied back into a braid, blue eyes clearly covered by contacts to stop them from glowing, and her teeth she hid by simply speaking while looking away or not smiling wide. Her pointed ears were covered by the loose hairs on either side of her head - they weren't that pronounced anyways - and across the bridge of her nose, there were freckles. "Hi..." 

"Oh sorry!" The girl smiled slightly, tilting her head. "My name's Addison. I saw you from across the courtyard and noticed you looked new." 

Wyatt nodded, brushing a hand through his hair with a smirk. "Ah... I am. I just moved." He held out a hand, feeling her claws gently graze his skin as she returned the gesture. "I'm Wyatt." 

Addison nodded, tilting her head again. "Wyatt..." she looked him over, taking in the blonde streak in the front of his hair. "Have we met before?" 

Something tugged at his memory, and while he wanted to say yes, she was still very much a stranger. "Maybe..." He smirked, "But then again I would've remembered a beauty like you..." 

Addison's face turned pink at the comment, prompting her to pull her hand away. "Ah, well..." 

Wyatt on the other hand cursed his inherent need to flirt and stuck his thumbs in his pockets. _Priorities idiot._ "So Addison..." he glanced towards the school again, seeing the reflection of the young zombie girl and the tall football zombie heading towards them. "Do you think you could show me around? I don't have a schedule yet..." 

Perking up, Addison nodded, shoving her hands into her pockets as her two friends walked up. "Of course! What grade are you?" 

Wyatt's eyes widened, laughing nervously, "Well, I'm seventeen, so..." 

"Oh, you're in Zed's class." The zombie girl chimed in, before turning to Wyatt. "Hi, I'm Eliza, and this is Addison's boyfriend Zed, he's the same grade as you." 

Wyatt shook their hands, taken aback by the coldness of their skin. Werewolves were born warm. "It's nice to meet you." 

"Likewise." Zed nodded, hugging Addison. He ran a hand over her hair, "New color? I thought you couldn't dye it." 

Addison's face faltered, revealing her fangs slightly to Wyatt and Eliza. Not that he really reacted. Blondie, however, noticing his lack of surprise, met his eyes with a silent desperate question. And the headache between his eyes, and at his collarbone piped up again from its slumber. "Yeah... it uh... I found a color that stuck..." She breathed, "Do you like it?" 

"Yeah, but I thought you liked the white." 

Wyatt couldn't help but glare at the male Zombie. He could practically smell the disappointment in Addison's form, even without his moonstone on. She rolled her eyes, stepping away from him while fixing her hair back over her ears. "I do like the white..." She huffed, "I just wanted to try something new..."

"So it's temporary?"

Wyatt blinked at the tall zombie, even he knew that was a bad move.

Addison stared at the ground, "Yeah... It's temporary." 

Zed clicked his tongue, nodding to himself before walking past them inside. Eliza spared a half-apology, laying a hand over Addison's arm in comfort before following her friend. Standing alone with him, the sliverette looked like she wanted to ask him a question. She opened her mouth, and he flinched, "Blue suits you..." Wyatt flirted, inwardly cursing himself, "I know it's a popular color and all, but it matches your eyes." 

Addison smirked, brushing a hand down her braid with confidence as she brought it to the front. "Thanks Wyatt." 

___

Eliza nudged Zed in the hallway after leaving Addison and Wyatt, "What was that about? Addison's hair looks great." 

Zed ran a hand through his hair, a frown pulling at his grey skin. "I'm just used to the white, is all." 

"You can't expect her not to change..." 

He glared, "I just love Addison the way she is." 

The younger zombie rolled her eyes, "Okay, so? She's not a painting." She thought back to the last three days, trying to help figure out the madness of Addison's transformation with Bree. They'd scrolled through every article and book about Seabrook Werewolves, and only found the story that people already knew. That the wolves had attacked the settlers, and the settlers had discovered a new source of energy from it. Nothing about magically turning into a werewolf one night after being in contact with one... 

Walking past Zed into the school she pulled out her phone. "Hey, I'll see you in the rally, you'll do great today!" 

The zombie jock facepalmed, "I forgot to tell Addison!" 

Eliza only laughed, texting Bree to meet her with Addison at the Rally. "It'll be a surprise." 


	4. The Historian

Books stacked high on auburn tables, the candlelight flickering in her movements. She knew the archaic nature of her workspace was a bit excessive to say the least, yet there was no one else who had seemed to take an interest in it, and it was left up to her. Not that she minded that at all. In fact, if it was to be anyone who discovered the mysteries of the small town of Seabrook, she’d rather it be her than some pompous Berkeley scholar who knew too much about too little.   
No, she thought briskly, dusting her shelves of artifacts with a feather duster on the end of a stick. She, Kindra Harper, graduate of archaeological studies and an expert on supernatural myth and lore would not stand for that. It wasn’t in her nature.  
Nor was it in her nature to be passive. Seabrook was a hotbed of activity; the very air you breathed was strange, and it had been since before the town created zombies. 

Everything was perfect. Everything was the same. A utopia. A hellscape. Then one day, an accident regarding Lime Soda and strange energy created Zombies. And suddenly the air began to clear... 

She set down the bobble she was cleaning with a long sigh, her auburn hair falling from its bun in long rag curls before she could fix it back up again. She knew the woods held Werewolves - being on the end of town near the forbidden forest had its advantages. She’d seen one or two of them... but of course the scientific community would never believe her. 

She huffed, setting down the duster and moving down the hall to the library, books in her arms. The small museum she owned and operated was nothing more than three rooms. An artifact room in the front of the house - dimly lit except for when she expected company - and a Library in the second room, connected by a small hallway with two doors. The first door was a bathroom. Heavily painted with the smell of wood oil and varnish, she hardly used it, except for guests of course. She'd much rather risk public interaction in the diner across the street.

The second door revealed a set of stairs, leading to the loft-style bedroom she lived in up above. Small, quaint, and right on the border of Seabrook and the Forbidden forest. It was right where she wanted it. 

Kindra set down the books, pulling her hair back, before starting off down the aisles to put them away. Alphabetical of course.  
  
The light caught in her reddened hair, in her deep brown eyes, and in the pale fabric of her creme-colored top. Her brown and gold plaid slacks swished as she walked, ankle boots clicking across the wood floors with one heel louder due to it being hollow. She would never be caught dead in the pinks and blues of the town, opting much more for the earth tones of her liking. 

The door chimed then, bringing her out of her thoughts and movements, "Hello?" 

"Yes, Hello?" 

She rose a brow at the sound of a young woman, dusting her hands against her pants. "Just one moment!" Kindra hurried through the hallway, flipping on the lights to see two high schoolers in the doorway. "Hello?" 

The taller of the two, a young dark-skinned girl wearing a cheer uniform, stepped forward, "Hi, are you in charge of this museum?" 

"Yes... the names Kindra Harper. What can I do for you girls?" 

The second girl, shorter with curls of green atop her head as well as pale darker skin, nodded. "We noticed your name in one of the books at the school library, we wondered if you could help us with a... research project?" 

Kindra glanced over the girl and the zombie, "Of course... what are your names?" 

The cheerleader answered for her friend, "I'm Bree, and this is Eliza. We have questions about the Zombies and the Werewolves." 

"Ah, I see." She smiled loosely. "History project I presume?" 

Eliza nodded, "One of our friends suggested that we find you... your book was in the censored part of our school's books. I want to know why." 

Bree stepped forwards, looking around the room. "Mr. Cart said the censored books were chosen by the school board..." 

"Yeah, but this is a matter of zombie and Werewolf history, it shouldn't be locked up!" 

"Girls..." Kindra rose her hands, "I think I know what book you're talking about." She hummed, "I only wrote two books about the history of Seabrook, and that was before moving here." 

Tapping a pointed nail against her lips, she spun in a windmill of golden-red hair and plaid. "Follow me?" 

They toted along behind the young woman, glancing at the walls of books as they stepped inside the library. Soft lighting filled the space, Eliza glancing nervously at the candles before Bree could go and blow them out. If Kindra noticed she made no mention. 

"Here it is," the young doctor blew off a slight layer of dust, "I don't usually keep my own works out for the public, but since you two are interested in the history of Seabrook supernatural sightings, It'll finally get some use." 

Bree nodded, taking the book and setting it on the desk next to Eliza, "So..." She fiddled with her cheer top. "have you ever heard of any humans turning into werewolves?" 

Eliza elbowed her hard in the side, "AH, what my friend here means, is has there ever been a sighting or instance of a werewolf being born human, and turned inhuman later in life." 

The Auburn girl tilted her head, "Well yes, I suppose... if you're referring to the old myths surrounding werewolves in Seabrook. According to the first settlers, there were a few men and women who left the group to follow the wolves, and never returned. Most assumed they died, but most writings done at that time noted a few wolves that looked similar to their old friends." 

Eliza rose a brow, "So, it's technically possible." At Kindra's short, curt nod, the zombie sighed, "Then why haven't we seen any of these writings?" 

Bree nodded in agreement, opening the book and scrolling through the pages. "Reincarnation?" 

"I'm afraid the town insists on burying the past," She glanced from Eliza to Bree, to the book. "An old wise tale from the wolves. I don't know who wrote it, or if it's even accurate to the wolf's history. Some believed the wolf's long lifespans were due to reincarnation." 

Bree shuddered slightly and closed the book at the beep of her watch. Both girls glanced down, Eliza gasping. "Oh gosh, we need to get back." 

Kindra rose a brow, "You two are skipping school?" 

"Just our first period. It's free period, it's really no big deal," Bree rambled, being pulled by Eliza towards the door. "Thank you so much, Ms. Harper!" 

"Of course girls!" She followed them to the door, "get back safe!" 

Eliza nodded towards her, before grabbing Bree's hand again and running off down the road towards the town. They'd make it time, she didn't have to worry. 

Kindra, instead, turned back to the book on the table with new curiosity. Why the sudden interest in forgotten books and histories? Why the questions about humans being turned? 

Lips drawn and pursed in a thin tight line, she grabbed her coat from a hook next to the square windows and drab door and pulled on her hat. She was in the mood for coffee and gossip.


	5. Seabrook Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I hope you're all enjoying the story! Thank you so much for the Kudos! As I continue to write, feel free to leave comments below, especially if they're questions. I'd be more than happy to answer them.  
> I really hope you guys liked my intro of Kindra as well, she's a new OC for me, and I really wanted to make her mysterious. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

The bell blared throughout the campus, signaling the end of first period. Excited yelps and cheers rang through the halls as all students made their way to the front of the school where they were holding a rally for the announcement of class president nominees. Through the haze, Addison and Wyatt walked together, having had the same English class. 

"-and so that's when we saw Eliza under the bleachers. She was about to sabotage the competition and start a Zombie uprising!" 

"Really?" Wyatt laughed, "What happened then?" 

"Zed, Eliza, Bonso, and I all decided that sabotage was way too similar to what the Acy's were doing to them, and so instead, we all crashed the competition, Zombies, and humans together. It was so awesome, the power that cheer has to bring people together is what makes me love it so much." 

Wyatt's expression softened at her enthusiasm, slowing their pace towards the door. "You really love it here, huh?" 

She nodded, her eyes sparkling brilliantly. "I do... it's a good town. With all its flaws, there's always something new that can change." 

His eyes widened skeptically, "I think it's optimistic... I've never known Seabrook to do much of any kind of change." 

"Why would you know that?" Her blue eyes shone behind her contacts, glancing around for a moment before continuing. "You said you were new in town."

That was when Wyatt realized that the hall was nearly empty, and they were practically alone. He stared past the door into the rally, feeling the urge to grab and wear his Moonstone. "I am... my sister lives in Seabrook..." Willa was only a year older than him, not that she would know that... 

"You didn't shy away from me earlier either... I meant to say something, though it didn't register." Addison grabbed the straps of her backpack, turning to face her new friend. "Why?" 

Wyatt looked over the girl that stood in front of him, her long white-grey hair falling in a way that framed her face, her braid swinging behind her. Pale skin, dotted in freckles and long lashes that could bat him away if she wanted. He wanted to tell her that the truth, but she wouldn't be able to understand. She couldn't understand it... not yet. His mind flashed back to the young honey blonde girl who he'd met one day in the forest with his sisters. He knew she was the same girl, and that she'd be perfectly fine with the werewolves joining Seabrook, just as she was with the Zombies. But being different wasn't entirely the case here. His pack was dying, he couldn't put the pressure of saving them on a girl who was seemingly unaware of what the town had done to them. Not yet at least... 

He made a mental note to talk to her later that day, brushing past her question to open the door. "You're not the first werewolf I've seen." He quipped, grinning tight-lipped and "normal" before walking into the school's courtyard, hiding, and waiting for her to follow. 

Addison opened the door after him, setting her bag by the door, and grabbing her pom-poms with a grin. It looked pained. He rubbed his collarbone again, unsettled by the slight pain he felt at her expression. Nevertheless, she looked around for a moment, before hesitating towards the front of the crowd. He let out a harbored breath, slipping back inside. She'd be fine while he went to find his pack. 

\---

Bree and Eliza waved her over. "Where have you guys been all morning?" Addison rolled her eyes, "I texted but you guys didn't respond at all."

"Eliza and I were doing research," Bree pointed to the zombie with her pompoms. "We found a place that can maybe give us answers about your heritage!"

"What?!" Addison's face lit up at the news, "That's awesome guys!" She jumped up, hugging Eliza and Bree. "Can we go after school?" 

Eliza shook her head, "No way Addi, you need to talk to the wolves. You promised." 

Bree tapped the cheerleader on the shoulder, "You have tryouts after school remember?" 

Addison glanced between her two friends, arms dropping to her sides in a rather childish pout. "Fine, fine. You're right. If I am part wolf, I want to be sure before we go off and do something drastic..." 

Eliza smirked, "You also want an excuse to prove Zed wrong huh." Both girls giggled as the blond recalled Zed's words during their date the day before. 

"Where is Zed anyways?" 

The young zombie pointed over to the stage, "He's getting ready to go up." 

Bree and Addison shared a glance, Bree being the one to talk, "Why's he going up?" 

"Oh!" Eliza clapped a hand over her mouth, "It was supposed to be a surprise!" 

"Okay!" Miss Lee's voice sounded throughout the room, her hands moving to try and settle the crowd. "Are there any more nominees for president?"

The cheer's died down as she continued; she was overly peppy in a way that made people snicker. "Just a reminder that being part of student council means that we get to hang!" 

The students all exchanged looks, prompting some to laugh harder. Miss Lee sounded wary now, "Anybody wanna hang? Anyone want to "Hang out?" Oh! We could come up with our very own complicated high-five. That'd be fun." 

Bree sighed, "This is a lot cheesier than I thought." 

Addison glanced at her confused, "You didn't have cheesy principles at your middle school?" 

"Nah," she shook her head, "but we did have a girl who said her dog could talk." 

Eliza chuckled between the two, prompting the cheerleaders to turn and focus again. 

The band began to play behind them, Bonzo taking the lead with his massive homemade instrument as a banner fell from the second floor. It was Bucky. The crowd split in two, her older cousin running and flipping towards the stage, his signature smile ironed to his face. The crowd roared, Addison moving to shake her pompoms with the other cheerleaders in celebration. 

"Great news!" Bucky started, taking the stage. "We have a brilliant and cheer-tested candidate running for president this year!" He smiled taking a moment for suspense. "It's ME!" 

The crowd went wild again, everyone clapping happily as they began to chant. "Bucky, Bucky, Bucky!" Addison was watching Zed, her boyfriend's face still and unmoving as he waited near the band to enter. 

Bree suddenly giggled, catching their group's attention. "What is it Bree?" asked Eliza. 

"Oh..." The cheerleader grinned, "It's just Bonzo, he's been talking with me a lot more than normal lately... I think he might like me." She waved towards the tall long-haired zombie. Bonzo winked, playing his instrument with more 'oumf'. Regretfully, that was when Zed decided to step in front of him. 

Addison, Eliza, Bree, and Wyatt watched wide-eyed as Zed came crashing down the makeshift stairs, into the stage, rolling awkwardly to a standing position. "YEAH, Zombie Strong!" He yelled through laughter, "Hello everyone! My name is Zed, and I am running for president!" 

The crowd gasped, cheering and talking at the same time. Addison cheered and whooped, both surprised and elated that Zed was taking initiative. Bucky, however, was pissed, "What?! Zed can't steal my spotlight!" 

Miss Lee narrowed her eyes, "Okay Bucky, hold on..." 

"What about the whole Anti-Monster thingy!" He pouted, glaring towards the principal who tried to shush him. 

Addison had heard enough, "Anyone can run for president Bucky!" Bree nodded from behind her, her expression towards their current team captain one of utter disgust. Eliza looked proud, and Wyatt... Addison glanced around. Where was the odd new kid? 

"She actually has a point, Mr. Bucky." Miss Lee's voice echoed as she left the podium, walking down the stage. 

"What?!" "Yes." She turned back for a moment, nodding towards Zed, "He has just as much of a chance as you do." 

The Acy's in the front row collectively shivered, Lacey being the one to voice the thought. "A zombie president? EW!" 

Addison rolled her eyes, still looking through the crowd to see if she could spot her new friend. But Wyatt was just... gone. Zed's loud and proud voice bit through the din, and she couldn't help but smile fondly. 

"As the first-ever Zombie president, I will allow Zombies to go to the Prawn, and if you vote for me, I will bring you prosperity, and awesomeness!" 

Addison giggled. Her previous worries about Zed, thankfully, and she cheered along with the crowd, chanting Zed's name over and over. She smiled over at Eliza, the young zombie shaking her head at her friend's antics. "Sorry I ruined the surprise!" 

The sliverette shook her head, "Don't worry about it!" 

__~*~__ 

Running through the empty halls, Wyatt came to a stop at the end of a hall. A large vent on the wall opened up, his sister and a few members of his pack stepping out. "Sorry... I had to wait until everyone was preoccupied." 

Willa rolled her eyes over his form. "I can't take you seriously when you look like that... here, put this back on." 

Pulling out his moonstone, Wyatt grinned. It glittered with moonlight. The energy buzzed against his hand, and against his neck as he pulled it on. The slight pain in his collar faded to a soft warmth, "It's not so bad... they've got a good connection to the Zombies." 

His eyes flashed gold as his fangs grew back in, his ears pointing slightly, as his nails sharpened and darkened. "The girl, she's real sweet, I met her this morning." 

"That's a good thing then, this won't take too long." Willa narrowed her eyes, "Remember, we're fierce, we're savage." 

Wynter - his other, younger sister - cackled, "We're Werewolves! We're scared of nothing." She smirked. 

"That's right Wynter." Willa grinned, flashing her fangs. 

Wyatt glanced towards the nearby trophies in the middle of the hall. Addison had told him about the school's fame with cheer, but seeing the sheer number of awards was impressive... and terrifying. "Except silver." 

The younger wolf nodded frantically, "Yeah silver..." 

"And ticks." Wyatt glanced down at his little sister, who was staring at the trophies warily. He almost laughed as she added her fear about rabies. "Come on, if we're quiet we can be in and out of here and no one will know." 

A yelp of pain came from behind him, and as they spun around, the other wolves in the pack were tossing around a silver trophy. Rolling his eyes at the sight, he took it from Wynter when she grabbed it, claiming she could hold it against the pain. Yeah... they'd be quiet all right. 

The other wolves began to walk away, with Willa leading, and Wyatt at her side. "Tell me again why you brought half the pack?" 

"If this girl is who you say she is, I want her to be intimidated. No one gets handed the leading spot, she'll have to earn it." 

"Okay..." He slowed as they reached the doors to the Auditorium, "So what, we kidnap her, tie her down, and say "Hey Addison, so crazy story, you're actually this magical being that we've been searching for, for forever, and we need you to abandon your life here to save our lives?" 

"Sounds valid enough for me." Wynter shrugged, flinching as Wyatt growled. "No. No one touches her." he turned towards his other sister, "Willa, use my plan. At least then, it won't give them a reason to go to war with us." 

The dark-skinned girl narrowed her eyes, the purple stripes on her cheek a reminder of her status, while the markings on her arm displayed her life's accomplishments. Even without his stripes, he wouldn't back down. Neither would she. "I don't like your plan... you're putting yourself in danger." 

"I'll be fine..." He shrugged, "I'll keep my moonstone with me at all times, and only take it off around other people." Wyatt ran a hand through his hair. "We can't have them on high alert, it will be ten times harder to find the Moonstone." 

She clicked her tongue, fangs flashing though he knew she wouldn't hurt him. "I hate it when you're right." 

Wyatt smirked, "Yeah, love you too sis..." Slipping off the stone around his neck, his ears and teeth went back to human, the reassuring buzz all he had left as he slipped it deep into his pocket. Nodding towards the wolves, he went for the door, "Give me three minutes, then follow me in, deal?."

"Deal" 

\---

Addison rubbed her collarbone awkwardly as Zed continued rallying the crowd. There was a dull throbbing in the space right above her heart, as well as slightly behind the eyes. It didn't really hurt... but it was as if there was something happening that she was supposed to see. Her brain felt tugged towards the doors, though when she looked, there was nothing there. 

A tap on the shoulder and she spun around startled, hand raised instinctually. Wyatt ducked out of her punch, "Whoa, crazy reflexes you got there Snowball."

She rolled her eyes at his tease and stepped aside so that he could join them. "Wyatt! Where'd you go?"

"Ah, you know. I had an errand to take care of." He shrugged. 

"As your president," Zed started again, "I will make it my mission to make Seabrook a place that embraces Zombies and-" "Werewolves!" 

Addison and Wyatt both tensed as Bree shouted, Eliza following her gaze and grabbing Addi's shoulders. "No way..."

Zed tilted his head, "Um, no? Why would we want..." The auditorium doors opened, and Wyatt smirked, glancing behind him to see his pack enter in. Zed shrieked, "Werewolves!" 

Faking a look of sheer horror, Wyatt pulled Addison and Bree back towards the podium. Hearing Willa point out Addison in the crowd, he stepped aside. He needed to be a neutral party in this if it were to work. Zed, on the other hand, called out orders to the football team, and they formed a wall around the stage. 

Willa growled towards Wyatt, who shrugged. Not that he could've stopped Zed if he wanted. His older sister then turned to address Addison directly. "Where's the moonstone White Hair." 

Addison shivered, shoving her hand in her pocket. Wyatt noticed this, his curiosity rising. Maybe neutral wasn't gonna work. "I think you have the wrong person," she called out in response. 

Behind them Eliza frantically tried to break her Z-band, being stopped only by Zed when he grinned painfully at the Werewolves. "What are you doing?" 

Eliza rolled her eyes, "If we zombie out, we can use our strength to take them!" 

"No, we can't lose control, we are not monsters." 

Wyatt rose a brow at this but said nothing, his eyes watching Addison's reactions. He heard his younger sister's voice, calling out that the wolves would use their sharp claws to "gut them and splatter their blood," and he had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. She was such a drama cub sometimes. 

"Wolves! On my command!" Willa roared, barking orders again. Wyatt quickly stepped forwards, hands raised. 

"Woah, Woah! Alright, hold on, calm down." 

Willa glared at him for his overly optimistic - if not smart-ass - tone. "What, I've got questions for blondie over there." 

Addison shifted awkwardly behind him, prompting Wyatt to feel a little bad for her. "I'm sure you do... but... you can't attack her." 

Wynter and Willa both sighed, Wynter, pulling Willa aside, hissing and barking in their language. Only Wyatt knew that they were talking about the plan, but while he wanted to laugh, being the center of attention made for a terrible cover. 

"Fine." Willa rolled her eyes. "Stand down..." A horribly forced grin spread across her face, leaving no one feeling better. "Sorry..." she addressed Addison directly, "We werewolves so admire your town, and we just came here to... join your school!" 

Wyatt deadpanned, were they serious? This wasn't the plan?! What happened to the plan? The crowd seemed to echo that sentiment, with Bucky's voice leading the way. "What? They can't just join our school?!" 

Zed nodded, though it was short-lived as Coach stepped forward in the crowd. "Well technically... the Forbidden Forest is in the school district..." 

Addison smiled at hearing that. "So, Welcome to Seabrook!" She stepped through the wall of bodyguards, Zed trying and failing to pull her back. "I'm Addison!" She glanced around. "I love your hair." 

Wyatt whistled low and long in relief. He knew his sisters wouldn't hurt Addison, so there wasn't a worry about that. But now that his pack was going to be going to the school, he had another issue. His secret. 

His fingers palmed the Moonstone in his pocket, generously soaking up any energy that pulsed from the stone. Strangely, as he wrapped his hand around it, making the stone glow with power, Addison's hand flew to her collarbone. Strange...

He needed to tell her the truth... just not yet. 

Addison was complimenting Wynter on her hair and makeup, his younger sis doing a sloppy job of remaining tough and proud. Willa on the other hand smirked towards her brother, "You're not the only one with a plan that doesn't involve violence..." She whispered. 

He rolled his eyes but nodded. "You're the alpha." 

She smugly grinned, walking past him, while snapping her fingers together, "Wolves, let's move." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoyed it! ~Nat


	6. Past Sins, and Newer Faiths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note, Inspired by user absolutelyamethyst, and her story "Never apart (yet you break my heart". I absolutely loved her series "Eclipse" and I hope she continues it. I meant only the best by taking the idea about Wyatt and Willa fighting! It's such a good take on their characters moving forward. Sooo... Go check out her story! After this one of course lol)

From the moment he was born, Wyatt always found himself running.

The way the dirt pressed into the pads of his feet, his hands roughened by the age of five from using them to climb and vault himself over stone and river. It soothed him. It calmed him. There was nothing more freeing than knowing that he was faster than the lark, or more agile than the birds. Despite the fact that he hadn't taken his first step until a month after his sister, once he did, he loved it. Hunting and running. Testing the bounds of his movements, and learning what did and didn't work. It made him hard to catch... 

His twin sister, however, never liked his running habits. No. In fact, she thought running was a necessity reserved only for hunts and the movement of the pack in danger. Willa was a minute older than him, her leadership blooming early in their lives as the elders in their pack began to get sick. By the age of eight, she was already fighting with other wolves to take charge of her own friend group. She was cold. Harsh, and had so many companions that even the adults seemed to listen to her. The perfect daughter for their father. 

Meanwhile, he always looked younger than he was, and while he knew how to fight, was often the one to point out less violent solutions. His father being the Alpha before Willa, there had always been expectations. Too many expectations in his mind... His father spent days and nights trying to teach him the ways of the alpha, being both diplomatic and able to dish out punishment when necessary. In both, he hated the feeling. In both, he knew he wasn't meant to be the leader, because he knew his sister was more respected already than he'd ever been. No matter how much their mother's soothing warm voice called out, "He's just a child... give him time," there was always doubt, and the longing need to be better. 

But alas... Wyatt was ten when their father died.

He cried. Willa didn't. His mother and he stood out by the grave all afternoon, laying his father's moonstone on the mound of dirt that was similar to all the others near it. He'd cursed the great sickness for taking another in its spindly invisible clutches, a hatred of the curse growing alongside his need for an answer. His mother, a kind and gentle werewolf who had seen too many of her kind die, and yet still grieved like it was new, had hugged him, rubbing circles on his back, singing a lullaby that he'd heard a thousand times before. 

"Little one, little one. Don't you cry a moment more.

For you are held by every hand, who took the lead before.

And as I wait to see you grown, each day goes running past, 

I see a glimpse of peaceful times, I see a peace that lasts. 

Little one, little one, don't you fear the darkened path, 

There is a light that guides you here, a light to bring you back." 

And it was in that moment, that Wyatt felt his ideal future shatter. Crushed into a million starlit pieces that dripped down his face into the dirt. It swallowed him whole. And he ran. Ran faster than ever before through the graves, into the woods, and past the den. Never stopping at the sound of his mother's voice, nor his sisters, nor the packs. He felt whisked away by the wind, taking him in a direction that he'd never been in. He'd never be his father. He'd never be as good a leader as his sister. And his mother, in all her wisdom and grace, he feared most of all what being Alpha would do to her. 

That night he slept in the hollowed trunk of a dead tree, the ashen wood splintered down the side by lightning. It rained, and it was cold. The small fire he'd lit for himself quickly being put out and replaced with a thin line of willowy smoke. With golden eyes, he'd sobbed inside that tree, until there was nothing left in him to cry, and the rest of the night he fell to rest, trembling with silent screams that wracked his whole form until he stopped. 

In the morning, he awoke to a sound of laughter. A girl's laughter, to be exact. Peering out of the tree, Wyatt noticed a young girl with bright blonde hair, dancing around a white machine with wheels, as an older human man pulled things from the back. She was young. His age at least. The air around her seemed to bristle with joy and light, though Wyatt's chest seized at the feeling of being so close to a human. 

Tales of humans stealing their moonstone filled his head, the grave of his father flashing across his mind's eyes at the memory. Wyatt scrambled from the tree, crashing through the trees to a small clearing nearby. He slowed, breathing hard as his claws dug deep into the trees and dust, his boots creating indents in the soil. 

"Wyatt? Is that you?!" 

He looked up at the sound of Willa's voice, seeing her eyes through the trees before he saw her. Her dark skin and beautiful curls blended her into the trees; she was uncharacteristically frantic, glancing down at him with wide eyes, before lifting her nose towards the humans. "Wyatt, get over here now!" 

He shook his head, whispering, "I don't want to go home..." 

"Why?" She crossed her arms, "You're not that weak, come on, mom needs you." 

Wyatt growled, stepping towards her. Something rustled in the bushes, but he was too angered to see it. "I'm not weak."

"Please." She rolled her eyes, "You know mom's gonna make me the new alpha."

"You're not better than me Willa." 

The bushes rustled again, this time louder. Wyatt glanced over, startled as Willa shoved his shoulder. Hard. "Okay then, let's see how strong you are!" 

He felt his inner wolf slash across his mind, and he growled, letting his nails sharpen. She snarled back, crouching low. 

Willa jumped, tackling him to the ground before he could roll out of the way. With one swift punch, she clawed his chest, while another swipe caught at his arm. He cried out, using his strength to flip them over, punching Willa in the shoulder, before clawing at whatever he could reach. When he got kicked off, his sister was screaming, the sound of the human's movements getting closer. Blood dripped from the space above Willa's eyes, her neck and shoulders red and dirty. The bushes moved again, this time followed quickly by a figure. It was another pup, though not one Wyatt recognized. He moved to stand, only to fall as Willa grabbed at his calf, cutting into the skin with her nails. 

He collapsed, the cuts on his front and back and leg all pleading with him to stop. The pup gasped at the sight, her eyes wide as she saw the twins. "Oh my stars!" She glanced around, before running to grab Wyatt and pull him into the bushes, before turning to help Willa. He protested though she didn't seem to hear. The pain on his leg was nasty... it felt raw in a way that he'd never felt before. So when Willa was brought into the small cave that was hidden behind the bushes, he felt angry. 

Willa glared at her brother, "I won." 

"I hate you." He scowled, running a hand through his brown and black hair. "And I know you hate me too, so at least we're even in that." 

The pain began to lessen as their moonstones slowly healed them. Being young, they had the advantage of having fully charged stones, and so they would heal faster, and be stronger for as long as the stone remained full. Leaning his head back against the stone, a sore spot forming at the space above his ears, he thought back to the night before. In the cold, in the dark, in the rain. 

"I don't hate you Wyatt..." Willa started quietly, "I just... you never seem to take charge in anything... you never want to fight, or show dominance. You tend to think talking through a problem is the only way to solve it. Sometimes, brother, there are fights that can't be won with negotiation..." She paused, hands toying with a string at the base of her shirt. "I know papa wanted you to be Alpha..." 

"I don't-" "Then let me try..." She stared at him, the cut on her face had almost stopped bleeding. "Papa taught me all the same things he did for you. You know you lack the courage to fight for the title." 

He sighed, "Thank's for the vote of confidence." 

She frowned, "That's not what I meant... I..." Hands balled into fists, she fell silent. "I'm sorry..." 

Wyatt sighed again, this time running a hand down his face in weariness. The pup from earlier ran back through the opening of the cave, crowding them as she nearly fell at their feet. "Are you guys okay?!" She shivered, looking between them, "I heard yelling, and then I smelt those humans and all that blood..." 

Willa grabbed the pup's hand, she was a few years younger than them, "We're fine... we were fighting each other." 

"What's your name?" Wyatt nodded towards the girl, her long brown and white hair braided up into two buns while the rest hung down in waves. 

"Wynter." The girl said proudly, "Who are you?" 

The twins shared a glance; she didn't know who they were? As the cubs of the former alpha, nearly everyone in the Pack knew who they were. "I'm Wyatt, and this is my twin sister Willa." He gazed over the girl, noting her tangled hair, awkwardly cut nails, and clothing that seemed a little too big. "Where're your parents?" 

Wynter lowered her head, glancing down at the stone. "Um, well my papa is gone, and mama..." She shivered, "She said she'd go out hunting... but her necklace kept making her sick." 

"Wynter... how long have you been out here alone?" Willa leaned forwards, laying a hand on the girl's shoulder as she answered.

"Uhhh, I think it's been a fortnight since I saw mama..." 

Wyatt furrowed his brow, fourteen days she'd been out here all alone? He eased himself into a better position, before pulling himself out of the cave and into the clearing again. Willa followed, helping Wynter out. "Wynter, would you like to come home with us?" 

Willa nodded, "Yes, our mama would love to help you with your hair..." 

"What about my mama?" Wynter looked up at them expectantly, and the twins shared that same look again. Willa looked like she wanted to say something, but instead, it was Wyatt that knelt down. "Wynter... I don't think your mama's coming home..." 

"But she said..." The young pup's eyes went wide, "her necklace?" 

"I'm so sorry." He shook his head, grabbing her and pulling her tight against his chest, ignoring the pain that flooded him from both the injury and the memories of his father. Wynter wept, gripping onto the fur collar of his vest. And they walked back to the den together, each twin promising to take her back to the clearing the next day. 

Their mother had been worried sick about Wyatt's disappearance, her scolding quickly ending when she saw the small werewolf pup that had followed them home. Willa explained what had happened, and their mother's expression had faded from anger to sorrow, taking all three of them to the infirmary where they could get bandages. Wyatt winced as Wara - the doctor - tightened a cloth around his chest and back, before helping Willa relocate her shoulder, and ease her pain as well. The stones couldn't do everything... 

They shared a glance that meant more than words, apologizing for their actions, and silently promising never to hate like that again. He knew his sister was destined to lead them, and a part of him agreed. Just as she knew he wasn't a weak link like she said he was. He was passionate where she was strong-headed and stubborn. He had a short fuse, but then again she had a quick tongue. They were twins. They were gonna fight.

Wara said nothing about the twin's strangely quiet behavior and moved to help Wynter. 

Wynter, who over the next seven years would become a sister to them. Wynter, whose love of stealing musical theatre films from the town introduced her new siblings to dance and art and a whole other culture. Wynter, who the day after they'd fought and brought her to the den, took them back to the clearing and gathered her stuff. A pocket watch from her mother. A moonstone that was her father's. And a small box of acorns... 

"For when I and my mom replant the trees back where we used to live..." her cheery voice faded, "Or we were going to..." 

Wyatt had hugged her tight, picking up a stick like a sword, and pretending to dual. "We still can." Willa had thought it was silly at first, but as competitive as she was, they'd play-fought for hours. That was, before _**she** _came through the trees, holding a stick of her own. 

_Addison..._ the girl with bright eyes and light hair, who wasn't afraid of him and his siblings, and still, even after telling her to leave, insisted on playing. And they'd played for hours, running through the trees; he'd been impressed by her speed. They'd never told her their names, but they had found that day - or at least he had - that not all humans were evil thieves. In fact, there was something about this one, that he liked. He'd never really had a friend, so he didn't really know what. 

That was why he'd given her his moonstone, grabbing another from the den as soon as they'd made it back.

Sure his mother was furious that he'd "lost" his while coming back, but she'd gotten over it pretty quick when Wynter told her about the humans. They were banned from going near the gate to Seabrook's main road, but the trio still made it a point to visit Wynter's old den at least once a month. 

Each time, Wyatt remembered Addison. The girl he must've dreamt up because he never saw her again. The girl who was as quick as a werewolf, and had laughed and spoken to them as if they were normal human kids... or like she was one of them.

\---

Wyatt watched as Addison ran into the cheer hall, blowing the whistle, ready to start her audition for Cheer captain. Bree pointed to him and the wolf pack behind her, and she smiled.

"Just try and make us leave." Wynter hissed, making him wish more than ever he could but his moonstone back on. But no, it was part of the plan.

Addison shook her head then, "I don't want you to leave..." She turned to look over the crowd, meeting his eyes. "I want you to stay."

His heart ached suddenly, though he didn't know why. "Cheer is for everyone... show me what you can do!"

And for the first time in his whole entire life. As he glanced back at his sisters, and his pack.

Wyatt Lykensen didn't feel like running. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, flashback chapter... woo so exciting. But I wanted Wyatt and Willa to be a bit more fleshed out, especially regarding their relationship as siblings. If you're confused about the ending being out of order in the timeline, don't worry, the next chapter will help with that, I promise! As always, I hope you enjoyed it! Kay, kudos, Bye!


	7. Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the long break in between chapters! I'm not abandoning this story, I promise, I just haven't had time to write. If you want to know, I'm writing my own actual book! And aside from that, college classes and a job make it hard to do anything. But you're not here for my story, you're here for this one! 
> 
> (A quick note about this story, there will be a slight character shift in Zed. I'm not going to make him the monster from many other stories, but here's your warning if he's your favorite character.) 
> 
> Kay, Kudos! Bye!

Addison watched the wolves leave the auditorium with somewhat of a curiosity. Sure she was shaking, her nerves were tightly wound and there was a part of her that knew she was on the eve of a panic attack, but one look at Wyatt's interaction with the wolves, and she didn't care. Her nails dug into her palms as she spun around. The football team split like the sea, granting her a path towards her boyfriend. 

"Zed!" 

The green-haired zombie ran towards her as she made her way up the stage platform. "Addie! Oh my gosh, are you okay? Did they - did they hurt you?" He grabbed her arms, holding her close. She flinched slightly at the tightness, especially on her left arm. 

"I'm fine," Addison pushed away from the boy's chest, "Calm down." 

"Calm down?!" Zed's chocolate eyes widened, "Addie, there are werewolves in the school... they'll ruin the place, maybe even mess up prawn! They're horrible monsters!" 

She flinched visibly this time, shoving him off of her. "Prawn, really? Again?" She rolled her eyes, moving to walk down the platform. "They're not monsters... just like you aren't monsters."

"Hey, that's different..." he tried to argue to her slowly retreating form. 

Addison stopped, looking over her shoulder, "I'll see you at lunch, okay?" 

"Let me walk you-" "It's alright Zed," She brushed him off with a wave of her hand. He was silent, and while she couldn't see him, she knew he looked saddened at her slight rejection. Addison forced a small smile, careful not to show her fangs. "I just need to think, okay? You focus on your campaign for president." 

Zed nodded behind her and watched as she walked back into the mingling crowd with Bree, Eliza, and _Wyatt_ at her side. He fumed seeing the new kid chatting away with his girlfriend, probably filling his head with new ideas and... stuff. Ugh, he wanted to punch something. 

As if sensing his frustration, his Z-band beeped, sending calming pulses through his arm and body. The band was bulky and silver, with a giant Z on the back. It was monstrous. Huffing at the thought, Zed grabbed his backpack and ran off to the yearbook room, ready to take some pictures for the best presidential campaign of Seabrook High History. He needed Prawn to happen... now more than ever. 

___

Addison bit her lip, staring at the bubbling flask of chemicals that sat before her on the desk. Chemistry class wasn't her favorite subject, but it was far from the worst. The project today was simple too; they were making a penny into gold. She smirked, looking into the glass at the slowly changing coin. It wasn't real gold. It was just a change in the color due to the oxidization of the zinc. Simple modern-day alchemy at work. 

"Addi... are you okay?" Bree asked from the next desk over. She and Eliza were table partners, helping Addison out as well since her partner was absent for the day. "You've been quiet." 

She nodded her head, "I'll be fine... It's just Zed." 

Eliza started, "What'd he-" "Nothing." She shook her head, wild blue eyes flashing behind her contacts. "He's just been obsessed with this stupid Prawn thing since last week, and I've been busy with... things." The cheerleader gestured to herself, lowering her voice as the teacher walked by with more instructions. "And now the wolves are joining the school? It's like life hates me." 

The young zombie swung herself around in her seat, "Addi, you need to talk to the wolves..." Bree nodded, stirring their beaker of chemicals before turning around. "You can think about Prawn later." 

"I know, I know," Addison scratched her nose, "I'm just... tired. And worried. What if I find out something I don't want to know?" She pulled her braid over her shoulder, rubbing the end. It was less blue than it had been originally - she noticed - its silvery-white color still very prominent against the pink and green cheer uniform. 

"What? That you're a werewolf? Or half of one?" Eliza rolled her eyes, "We've been through all these." 

"I haven't." 

Bree placed a hand on Addison's back, "Come on, let's finish the project, and then we can focus on Cheer tryouts." 

Eliza looked like she wanted to protest, glaring at the bespectacled girl. Bree returned the look, tilting her head to the door. "Alright, fine! Yes." The green-haired girl groaned, "I won't bring it up until after your tryouts. I'm supposed to be helping Zed later anyways." 

The Silverette sat straighter, "Will you talk to him about Prawn?" 

"You still wanna go right?" 

"I don't think I have a choice, Zed really wants me there. I just wish he'd calm down. It's the same dance every year until we graduate... at least the seniors get to go to the beach house." 

They sighed collectively, as the bubbling in their beakers stopped, allowing for the coins to be removed. The final copper color washed away into the acid, revealing a stunning gold that reminded her of the sun. In a way, she hoped she and Zed would be like the coin. Where, when everything was washed away... all the secrets and true feelings... they'd still be golden. 

Her stomach grumbled at the thought. She loved Zed, or at least she thought she did... stupid teenage hormones. Sighing to herself, she set down the coin and began to write out her observations. Fang on her lip as she scribbled, she didn't hear the door open. Eliza and Bree had gone back to their work, and the time was slowly trickling down the clock like sap. Slow. She glared at her reflection in the glass, admiring her fangs with a slight unease.

The gasp though... that she did hear. It startled her, the young girl looking straight towards the door, directly into the honeysuckle eyes of Wyatt. The hairs on her neck stood, did he see her fangs? 

Of course, he saw. He was staring at her with a mix of mute shock and confusion. Though he wasn't afraid. Rubbing her neck at the spot where it blended into her shoulder, she noticed him do the same. She really needed to talk to him, because... well. If he told Zed before she could, that'd be epically bad news for Cheer, the wolves, and the Zombies... she was sure of it. 

The bell finally rang, and her teacher gave Wyatt the paper he'd supposedly come to collect. Lunch was next... 

Grabbing her bag, she muttered something to Bree and Eliza about seeing them in the courtyard to eat, before crashing through the door after Wyatt. Yet, she didn't have to go far. The young cheerleader swung open the door to the outside eating area, a figure grabbing her wrist and pulling her to a spot behind the stairs. "Wyatt!" She hissed, "Let go." 

The brunette shook his head, pulling her across the courtyard, to a small grassy area with trees. She watched, curious, as he brought them to a spot with some bushes where they'd be hidden. Nervous, she pulled her arm away from him and stepped towards the open. "Wyatt, listen. Whatever you saw... I can explain... kinda." 

He didn't move, still staring out towards the school, his hair messy as it fell in his face with the breeze. Addison flushed, making a mental note that she found his tanned skin and golden eyes attractive. Rubbing her arm, she shook her head of the thoughts. "Wyatt... please don't tell Zed?" 

Wyatt smirked softly, "I won't, Princess." 

"Princess?" She cocked her hip, one hand placed carefully in the space. "Wyatt, snap out of it." 

"Why?" He smiled, "We wolves have to stick together, don't we?" 

"You're a wolf?" 

Wyatt pulled out his moonstone for her to see, before placing it around his neck and revealing his fangs, ears, and eyes. She smiled at this; the fondness fading soon after. 

"But..." She shivered, stepping closer, "I'm not sure I'm even a full werewolf... my hair's been white my whole life, and while my moonstone did help me the first time with getting me back to normal, it doesn't dictate when I change."

His brows bunched, "You mean you're not carrying the moonstone on you right now?" 

With a shake of her head no, he grinned. "I knew it... Willa can eat rocks, I was right!" 

She laid a hand on his arm, getting his attention, "Who's Willa, and what were you right about?" 

"She's my twin, fraternal. And the Alpha of the pack." Wyatt began to pace; if he'd had a tail, it'd be wagging. "And the rest I can't tell you... not yet." 

Addison huffed, arms crossed, "What the hell Wyatt..." 

"Sorry?" he tried, shrugging his clawed hands, "Look, I need to find my sister." he slipped off the moonstone from his neck, grimacing slightly as he turned back into a human. "Wear the moonstone." 

"It doesn't help." 

He nodded, smirking again. "It looks good on you." 

"Wyatt!" She growled, laughing slightly. 

"I'll talk to you later princess!" 

Addison watched the boy walk away, a million thoughts running through her head. From the wicked silly personality to the way he reminded her of someone she'd known once, she grabbed the moonstone from a small pouch on the side of her bag. The small white oval glowing slightly at her touch, the cheerleader smiled and brought the cord around her neck. It fell perfectly against her sternum, the golden wire holding it sparkling like fire. Energy rushed through her from the stone, her eyes for sure glowing through her contacts. "I'll admit it," She chuckled, "It's actually pretty cool..." 

\---

Zed and Eliza walked slowly through the courtyard, handing out freshly printed flyers to the many students. "What do you mean she wants me to calm down?" 

Eliza, sighed, rubbing her arm, "Well you have been a little pushy lately... about Prawn." 

He narrowed his eyes, "It's the chance for Zombies to finally fit in at Seabrook... why can't she see that?"

"Maybe because you're not listening to her..." The younger zombie pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh. "Zed, the fact is, I'm not your girlfriend, she is. I'm just pointing out something that Addison wanted me to point out." 

"And..." 

"And I think she's right." Eliza pointed to the flyer, "Us Zombies need to be ourselves to fit in at Seabrook. You can't win the election by making yourself look human." 

Zed forced a smile, handing the next three students a flyer. "I'm not making myself look human." 

Eliza shook her head, handing out more flyers. "Fine. But as your friend, I'm telling you. Talk to Addison, and for the love of lime soda, don't bring up Prawn." 

She walked on ahead, neither seeing Addison as she walked up to the path, slightly behind Zed. Watching them walk for a moment, she thought over what she'd just heard. Turns out werewolf ears were a long stronger than humans, especially with the moonstone around her neck. He was trying to make himself normal... not a monster... 

"Hey, Zed!" She bit her cheek, making her smile just bright enough to seem real. "Hey, Eliza." 

Both Zombies spun around, Eliza apologizing with her expression. She looked frustrated with Zed, and really, the cheerleader couldn't really blame her. The prawn was still a ways away, and while his intent bothered her, she couldn't argue with him with the fact that Zombies were still not seen as equals in Seabrook. She still wished he would stop insisting that she be a part of his plan though. She didn't want to go, dammit, it was a stupid dance with a probably spiked punch bowl, where a bunch of drunk sophomores, freshmen, and juniors would be dancing and hanging out for hours in their cliques. She'd go to Senior Prawn. That was a must. But this... 

"So, how's the Champaign going?" She stuffed her hands into her pockets. "You have a whole week to prepare for the debate, any plans?" 

He nodded, having not noticed her tangential train of thought. "I was thinking we bring a Zombietown mash to Seabrook, show them how we like to party." 

Eliza stepped forward, "Really?" she almost sounded shocked. 

"Yeah," he shrugged, "I think we should show them that Zombies are just like humans. We can fit in and have fun. It'll be a Zombie Mash mixed with Seabrook's flair. That way the humans don't think we're that different." 

"I take it back. I'm not surprised." 

Addison brought a hand up absentmindedly to the necklace around her neck, both zombies catching it in their sights. Eliza's eyes widened, and Addi knew that it was because the last time she'd worn it, she'd transformed back into her human self.

Funny she thought, suddenly, it worked almost opposite to Wyatt's. 

Still, Eliza smiled, admiring the stone as it hung against her light skin. Zed, rather, was curious. "Where'd you get that?" 

Rubbing a thumb over the oval stone, Addison blinked, trying to think of an answer. "Uh, oh..." She glanced down, "It's an old necklace, I got it from a friend when I was younger." 

"An old friend?" 

There was something about his tone that made her want to growl and bare her teeth, and while those instincts were new, she managed to get away with stepping back from him. "Yeah, a young werewolf, when I was a kid." She hid the stone beneath her palm, flat against her skin. "I met him in the woods while camping, and he and his siblings let me play with them. After that, he gave me the necklace and vanished. I never saw them aga-" An image of the young boy in the woods flashed across her mind, and Addison gasped. 

"What? What is it?" Eliza and Zed both grabbed an arm, as Addison stumbled back some. Her boyfriend pulled her towards him, "Addi are you okay?" 

Addison shook her head but scrambled to her feet anyway. "That son of a muppet..." 

"GUYS!" Bree came running up to them along the path, her excitement a welcome distraction. "Did you hear?! Bucky's doubling down on his presidential campaign, so Addi's got a sure shot to make cheer captain." 

Eliza chuckled, "I'm sure Bucky's got something big prepared." 

"Oh for sure! Cause he's so popular, and this is all just a big popularity contest, and-" "Ahem..." Addison tilted her head towards Zed, who was nervously clutching his flyers to his chest. 

"Thanks, Bree." He sighed. 

The dark-skinned girl flustered, "Oh, I'm so sorry Zed, I only meant that Bucky's got a head start..." 

"Is it weird?" Addison started, "That I'll only be cheer captain if Bucky wins?" She rubbed the stone one last time, before tugging her backpack higher. 

Zed shrugged, "No, not at all. It just means that one of us will get what they want, and I can live with that." 

Somehow she doubted his optimism. "Alright, then let's get some food." She grinned sheepishly towards Bree and Eliza as her stomach growled, "I haven't eaten all day." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoyed! - NS


End file.
